


The Tower

by RavenaMalk (Sarosia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Bestiality, Bred, Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Porn, Pregnant, Serum, human hybrids, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/RavenaMalk
Summary: An excursion into the jungles of South America turns into a nightmare as every woman in the group is captured and turned into breeding stock for a strange human-animal hybrid species.





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I have no excuse for this, so...enjoy the porn. Things tend to get a little weird in my head.

#Now#

 

Lucid moments were few and far between. Bella was torn between the elation of being herself again and the loathing of the knowledge of everything that had happened to her. The loathing of what she'd become through no fault of her own. Lucidity also meant that she was going into heat. Again. She could already feel the pulse between her legs beginning. Soon it would demand to be filled by anything man or animal. No, that was a lie. There were only animals here as there had been for centuries.

 

A scream rose up several cells down. Bella knew that voice. It had once been her assistant, Kara. Kara of the beautiful hair. She would be just like Bella now. Pale, hair limp and lifeless. Slowly turning dark without the sun to bleach it a fiery gold. Bella's hair had always been dark. She used to be jealous of Kara, now Bella only wanted to hold the girl and tell her that everything would be all right. But it wouldn't. Things would never be all right ever again. Because they were well and truly fucked in every sense of the word.

 

The call would bring them and they would check on every cell, now. Bella had limited time until they discovered how plump and burning hot her cunt had gotten. She was so wet drops were already making their slow way down her thighs. Bella rubbed the huge swell of her stomach and there was a beat below that answered it. Her lower lips twitched involuntarily. They were ready.

 

The skin of her stomach was stretched so tight over the masses inside that she wondered how many more they could fit. She might just explode before her first labor hit. Bella wasn't sure if that would be such a bad thing. Her lips twitched again and an itch began in her breasts. They hadn't grown as large as she would have expected with the brood of different species inside of her, but these things were only interested in her womb. The offspring would get their nutrition from somewhere else.

 

Another scream of need from that same cell. Bella took what remained of these moments of sanity before need overcame all rational thought and tried to remember what led her – led them all – to this new and so horrific life.

 

Bella Newton had been a researcher once upon several months ago. Now she was a brood mare for...what? A new species? An old one? Whatever they were, cruel described them perfectly. Not once had Bella or any of the others ever imagined this outcome.

 

Three months ago, she hadn't known the hell that awaited them all. She hadn't known the discovery they would make that would never see the light of day.

 

#Then#

 

It started as any other expedition with tons of research and plenty of planning. Bella had been in the park when she got the good news. She had headphones in her ears as she thought through the words for her next letter of pleading if the Board refused her request for funding again.

 

Her phone buzzed on her knee and she grabbed it, tearing the buds out of her ears to answer. Bella had to force her voice to be smooth. “Hello?”

 

The funds were there. Bella gave a scream that had joggers pausing on the trail to stare at her. All too soon, they were on their way to South America. They were seven. Three pairs of researchers and their assistants – Jennifer McCobb and Wes Stimpley, Vikki Ropley and Patty Hubes, Bella Newton and Kara Evers – and Urik Varberson, their protection. One man might not have seemed enough to keep all of them safe, but there was no evidence of many large animals in the area they were headed.

 

Clomping through the woods wasn't the best of things. Finding the tower made up for it tenfold. For several long minutes, all they could do was stand at the edge of the small clearing and stare at it. Made of stone, it jutted straight up out of the ground. It was hidden from the air by the thick canopy stretching over the high top.

 

Wes was the archeology expert among them and he stepped forth first. “I've never seen anything like this. Any culture I've studied.”

 

He walked up to the tower with the others following close. The researchers fanned out around the tower while Urik stayed back near the edge, eyes and ears on the woods around them.

 

“I was only looking for animal discoveries,” Bella said, walking around the side of the tower with Kara.

 

“Who do you think built this? And when?” Kara asked.

 

“I don't know. Wes is our best chance of figuring it out now. But just finding this is going to have people from all over the world putting their minds to answering those questions.” Bella stopped when her eyes ran across something carved into the stone.

 

“Hey, Wes! I think we might have some kind of writing or glyphs!” She yelled. Bella was brushing dirt away from the lines as the others came running up.

 

Bella cocked her head to the side, not sure what she was seeing. It seemed to be a sequence of pictures. They were rough, but her eyes made sense of them easy enough. At the beginning were what looked like normal people. They were all female, primitive breasts drawn on the figures. Some kind of animal creatures came next and that was what she'd cocked her head at. Large phalluses stood out erect in front of each of them. The next images appeared to be some kind of strange fertility ritual and Wes said as much.

 

“These could be representations of their gods.” He said, pointing to the animals.

 

“Kind of pornographic, isn't it?” Kara said, her voice showing how uncomfortable she was with the images on the wall.

 

“If you know where to look, there's a lot of pornography in ancient history.” Wes said. He reached out and touched the stone.

 

Bella felt a small tremble in the ground through her feet. “Anyone else feel that?”

 

There was a mumble and then Urik screamed. Bella had never heard a man scream before and the sound cut through her better than any sword could have. They ran to where he'd been and there were only a few specks of blood remaining. The next seconds went by very fast. Darts shot out of the trees, piercing each and every one of them. Time sped up super fast before slowing to a crawl.

 

#Now#

 

A strong spasm ran through Bella's cunt. There was no mistaking what she had to do. No misunderstandings here. When it happened again, she cried out. Ripples moved over the surface of her belly, shaking her from the inside out. Then something moved. Down. Her hips began to spread wide, cramps shooting through muscle and bone. Liquid poured between her legs.

 

Bella fell onto her back. She shifted around trying to find any position that would relieve the pain she was feeling. Nothing worked and she screamed as the pain ratcheted up in intensity.

 

#Then#

 

Bella woke with a start all alone. There was a hole in the ceiling above her that let just enough light in that she could see the room she was in. Small, with stone walls that itched at her memory. She wandered around them, caressing the stone, and it hit.

 

“The tower,” she whispered. Louder, “Hello?! Is anyone there?!”

 

The answer was a whimpering moan of pain.

 

Bella banged her fists on the wall. “Who are you? Where are we?!”

 

“Somewhere below the tower.” A female voice much closer than the whimpering had been. “I wasn't all the way out when they came to take us down. We're underground, Bella.”

 

“Vikki? What happened? Who has us?”

 

“I don't know. From what I saw, they're...they're not human, Bella. They're not human.” There was a grinding sound from the other cell and Bella pressed her ear to the stone.

 

“Oh, my God...” Vikki said. “What do you want with us?!”

 

“Vikki?” Bella said.

 

The woman screamed and that sent up a chorus of screaming from other women trapped here. Bella wondered how many of them had been with her group.

 

“Vikki?!” Bella yelled and she was answered only by a loud roar that sent her heart crawling high into her throat.

 

Eventually the screams went back down to whimpers and moans. Bella went to a corner far from what she thought was a stone door and slid down into a seat with her knees up to her chest. A long time later, Bella heard the grinding sound again and shot up. She pressed her whole body to the wall.

 

“Vikki? Are you okay? What did they do to you?”

 

The distant moans had grown louder in the time Vikki was gone. After there wasn't any answer, Bella listened close and heard something that sounded a lot like crying. She put her hand to the wall. “Vikki?”

 

“Oh, God...” She moaned. “Oh, God...oh, God...oh, God....”

 

“Talk to me, Vikki.” Bella said.

 

Just more crying. Bella jumped when her own door began grinding open. She moved so that her back was against the far wall. There were no weapons in here, but she was determined not to go without a fight. Bella's hands curled into tight fists, the nails biting into the skin of her palms.

 

When the first figure stepped into the light, Bella's arms fell limp and she found she could only stare at their captors.

 

#Now#

 

“Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhh!” Another contraction took her to a whole new level of hell. The drugs weren't this bad. The fucking wasn't anything compared to this. She screamed, “Help meeeee!”

 

The door opened and faces appeared. Bella had a second to reflect on how she must have looked lying on the cold stone floor, legs spread wide with this huge fleshy mass taking up her whole midsection. Contraction.

 

Something slipped into the canal and was suddenly on its way out of her. On its tail were another and another and another. One more and it was over. Bella opened her eyes and her stomach hadn't really changed much. It had lost some size, of course, but she was still much larger than any pregnant woman should be.

 

Her belly was missing five puppies.

 

Bella's cunt lips began fluttering and heat radiated through her body. She was half unconscious and wondering how long they took between birth and the weekly fucking.

 

#Then#

 

It was an It because Bella wasn't really sure what she was looking at. The thing appeared on first glance to be some kind of ape. It stood erect like a man, but was hunched forward slightly as if there was a curve to its spine that shouldn't be there. Everything she could see of its body – no clothes, of course – was covered in hair. Between its legs, she barely made out a penis hanging limp by one thigh. So It was a He.

 

He turned his head and light flashed off the glasses covering his eyes. Bella opened her mouth to speak and found that she couldn't get her throat to work at all. Her voice was just gone. He looked to something outside her room and spoke, his voice so gruff she couldn't understand the words.

 

Suddenly, two more things bounded into the room. One looked like a large wolf, but the way it moved seemed wrong. It ran on four legs, but inside the cell it stood to a towering seven feet tall on two legs. Its head almost brushed the ceiling above. Beneath the fur, it was obviously a muscular creature. The wolf's left arm was a blackened, shriveled thing, though. Looked like a congenital defect.

 

The other creature had one, too. Half of its head was a bubbled mass of excessive tissue. The other half held a huge eye surrounded by soft-looking feathers. Wings were tucked in behind a very human looking torso. Its legs were all bird, though, feathery leading down to sharp talons. Attached to the torso were human arms with hands that looked very much like its feet. Between the feathered thighs swung two very human testicles.

 

Bella finally found her voice and screamed. They grabbed her and she fought against them. When it became obvious they weren't going to let go of her, she sank down in defeat. They dragged her feet down a long hallway lined with more stone doors. Behind them, she could hear more of the moaning and whimpering. One girl was actually pleading, “Please, it hurts so much!”

 

Bella let her chin fall to her chest and noticed from the corner of her eye that a cock was slowly making an appearance from the pouch above the bird-thing's balls. She swallowed and shut her eyes, terrified of what might happen to her.

 

They dragged her all the way to a larger room with much more light. It was provided both by a bigger hole in the ceiling and several torches around the walls. Without needing to be told, the wolf and the bird-thing put her on a stone table, strapping her down so that she couldn't move even an inch. Bella could only stare.

 

The two guards – or whatever they were – went to stand by the door. The ape man slid a knife under her shirt, cutting it in two. Several more cuts and she was completely naked beneath the straps. That brought her a little out of the shock she was in.

 

“Who are you? What are you going to do to us?”

 

The ape man looked at her and there was something oddly human in his eyes. Very intelligent. He didn't speak, only began inspecting her body with his rough hands. He squeezed her breasts, tweaked her nipples. Bella tried to squirm away from him but the straps and table kept her still. He pressed at her stomach, hips, thighs. Then he spread her legs.

 

The rough fingers felt clinical as they touched her lower lips, separating them and pinching them. “Stop.”

 

The ape man looked at her again and slapped her hard on the hip. “You're good breeding stock.”

 

Bella's mouth fell open.

 

The ape man rubbed her stomach before moving back down to play between her legs. “Your egg supply will be exhausted and then you will be sent to the nursery to tend to any young that need it.”

 

Bella shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was even more disgusted that the rough fingers of this creature were making her body respond to them. She moaned, “No...” even as she felt the fingers bringing her higher and higher.

 

When she came, a needle passed through the skin of her abdomen. The ape man depressed some sort of pink fluid into her body.

 

#Now#

 

It wasn't all that long. They didn't waste any chance to add young to the brood growing inside her. The Doctor crouched down low to clean her while the one armed mutt cleaned the floor. The wolf must have been hard, Bella could smell precum in the air and it definitely wasn't the doctor. During an exam, she'd discovered that his cock just didn't work and that was his genetic lapse.

 

The Doctor wouldn't let the one armed one fuck her. He was genetically inferior. The only place he could stick his doggy cock was in the nursery bitches who couldn't get knocked up anymore. So someday he'd be able to fuck her. But not while she was still...so... _fertile._

 

The cloth cleaning her was also a torture. She moaned and cried wanting something, anything, inside of her. Inside her belly, the brood sensed her need and moved almost as if even as fetuses, they could somehow help the ache she was feeling. Bella needed cock. She needed _seed_.

 

Suddenly, the cloth disappeared and the Doctor's fingers were rubbing at her clit. The wolf man was whining and that somehow made her even hotter. And then the Doctor's hand was squeezing up inside her. He wiggled the hand inside her vagina and Bella began to buck, riding it. She came hard, grabbing her stomach. It rolled around under her hands and then she felt something else drop.

 

#Then#

 

Bella felt a little like she'd blacked out, waking up between the wolf and the owl dragging her back to her cell. They threw her to the floor inside and the door ground shut. Bella quickly got to her feet and felt dizzy. She banged on the stone door and heard a scream several cells down. At the wall where Vikki's cell was, she said, “Vikki? I'm back.”

 

The only answer was a pain-filled moan. Farther away, there was another scream and a roar. Then only silence. Bella wanted to cry and scream and knew that neither would help any of them. She turned her back on the wall and slid down to sit naked on the floor.

 

After what seemed like a long time – and the beginning of more crying out mixed with animal sounds – Bella heard Vikki speak. It was soft, but she could tell the other woman was against her own wall.

 

“Please,” she begged, “call them back. Bella, make them come back. I...I need...Fuck, it hurts so bad!”

 

“Vikki, what's wrong? What hurts?” Bella said.

 

“My...pussy. It burns and I touch it and nothing helps. I need them to come back. Need them to fuck...meee....Like they're fucking everyone else. Please, Bella. Please. Please. Please. Fuck...” Vikki was begging and pleading and for some reason, it made her own parts itch. As soon as she noticed it, there was an inch in her nipples. Before she realized what she was doing, Bella had begun twisting them on her own.

 

Bella remembered a flash of something pink. “You gotta be strong, Vikki. We all have to be strong. Okay? They injected something into us, but we'll be okay. Someone's bound to come for us. Okay?”

 

“Mmmmm – agh!” Vikki yelled in frustration. “If someone does c..c..come...they better have a c..c...cock. Big c...c..cock. Fuck me r..r...right.”

 

Bella swallowed a moan. She swore that every time Vikki said 'cock' her cunt lips twitched. There was this horrible itch that started at her lips and led straight up inside her body. Bella closed her eyes, rolled her head back, and finally began to pray that someone would find them. Someone would help before worse came to worst.

 

Behind her, Vikki continued to cry and beg that someone – _anyone_ – come fuck her. Bella started to cry when she found her hand drifting down between her legs. Much like Vikki said, touching it did nothing to relieve what she was feeling. In fact, some of the sensations got worse almost as a punishment.

 

Vikki kept sounding more and more in pain before the grinding finally signaled the opening of her door. She cried out, “Yes! Yes yes yes!”

 

Bella knew the exact second that she was penetrated because Vikki gave her first orgasmic cry of relief. She also realized that her round of torture had only just begun.

 

#Now#

 

Three eggs. Each one had been as larger or maybe even larger than the puppies. Bella had no idea what something coming out of an egg that big would look like. She knew what the father looked like, of course. Bella would never forget the large humanoid. He hadn't taken her like the others. Downy soft feathers covered his entire body. Except the wings sticking out of his back. Those were long golder feathers.

 

He was like an angel. An angel with taloned hands and feet and beautiful large eyes. Now that she'd laid his eggs, Bella found herself hoping that he would be the one to come back to her. From what she'd seen of the cycle, chances were a wolf man would be next. They were a little more bestial than most of the others. By the second time she'd had all five different kinds, Bella knew she could identify each without even seeing them. Just by how they approached their mating.

 

Her favorites after the owls were the ones that were more human than animal. Bella didn't get them often because for the most part they were infertile. She figured they sent the mutes in on the off-chance that they might create a viable hybrid embryo that might be the answer to all of their breeding problems.

 

Even if they didn't impregnate her – and maybe because – they still helped with her heat. Any and all fucking would help. Plus it was always nice to have a fuck that wasn't on all four legs or staring into an alien face.

 

After having a couple different Mutes, Bella noticed that they began sending in one in particular. Then she knew that they had been watching her, seeing how she bonded a little more with this one. Finally she was allowed to have him in there on days where she wasn't breeding.

 

Bella dragged her bulk – considerably lessened by two consecutive births – to the wall and propped herself up. The door ground open and she wasn't all to surprised that it was her Mute. He entered and sat beside her. One arm came around her and she half lay over on him. Of course, he couldn't talk and in the beginning she ran her mouth for a long time, just glad that someone mostly human was with her. Now Bella didn't need to talk to him. She looked into his eyes and he stared back. It was the most basic of communication and the only real comfort she had in this place.

 

His eyes were large like the owl men, but instead of the darker colors most of them had, his were dark centers ringed in a bright blue.

 

Bella had named him Jeremy.

 

#Then#

 

Vikki had long since fallen quiet. Bella had reverted to these sobbing moans as the feeling between her legs got stronger and stronger. She rolled her head from side to side, her legs moving with her. She'd tried everything she could and just couldn't cum.

 

Bella rolled onto her knees, pressing her head into the corner and continued rubbing at herself. “Please, please, please...”

 

The grinding of the door opening made her freeze. Bella didn't look up, didn't want to see whatever it was coming to breed her. She dropped to all fours and backed away from the wall. Bella couldn't stop her hips from rolling on the air. The howl the wolf man let out echoed back against the stones in the cell, deafening her for a second. It jumped on her back, clawed hands resting on her shoulders. His cock was large and burning hot as it bounced against her a couple times before shooting home.

 

Bella felt every inch thrust deep inside her. She lost it then. Her muscles tightened around it and a flood of fluids came pouring out around it, lubricating the animal cock even more. Bella let out a howl of her own while her body shook. Each thrust after that was hard and fast. Something large kept bumping against her lips and then she began to really panic. She remembered the random information that dogs have knots on their cocks and wolves are dogs.

 

Bella grabbed at the stones as the huge knot kept bouncing against her. Suddenly, it hit hard and both of them moved forward at the force of it. It popped inside. Bella screamed not in pain but pleasure as the sheer size of it triggered another orgasm. She felt like she was going to die.

 

His goal complete, the wolf man loosed a torrent of burning cum inside her. Bella shook, the feeling bringing her to another peak so quick. He howled and collapsed on her, his entire muscular body covering hers.

 

After a few minutes, he spoke. His words were distorted through the muzzle, but Bella understood him. “Thank you...for your help.”

 

Bella's muscles twitched around him and the wolf man gave an involuntary thrust. She moaned and that made him thrust again. He was still hot and hard locked inside her. They mated several more times before he finally let his knot release her. In the peaceful silence after – now that the fire was quenched – Bella kept returning to what he said.

 

_'...your help.'_

 

#Now#

 

After that second birth, Bella's heat had died down a lot. She and Jeremy kissed and he rubbed her stomach. The itch slowly began to return, along with the one in her chest. Sensing the change in her, Jeremy brought his head down to suck at one of her nipples. Bella moaned and took his hand, bringing it down her stomach. He was almost to her cunt when the door ground open.

 

This wolf man was already on two legs. Bella's eyes traveled down his beautiful black coat to the large balls hanging between his legs. Above, the blood-red cock was already out of the sheath and hard. Just the sight of it made Bella lick her lips. Her cunt throbbed with need.

 

As always when a breeder entered while Jeremy was in the cell, he got up and moved to the corner farthest away from them. Bella slowly rolled onto her hands and knees. Her stomach was so much smaller that for the first time in a couple weeks, it didn't rest on the stone floor.

 

The wolf man took his place. She welcomed his weight on her back and when he thrust deep, Bella threw her head back. The wolf man suddenly stopped. He let out a strangled cry before something hot and wet poured down over her back and shoulders. The sunlight flashed on the growing puddle underneath her. Blood, bright and red.

 

Bella kept from screaming, but just barely. The wolf man was suddenly much heavier, pressing her into the floor. Within seconds, he had been heaved off of her. Bella sat up and stared from the dead wolf man still bleeding on the floor to Jeremy, his hands dripping the wolf's blood. He was staring at Bella.

 

She got one foot up under her, but couldn't get the other. The new weight in her belly threw her off. Bella still tried and slipped in the blood. Jeremy's hands were there to steady her and to help her all the way up. She put her hands on his face, staring into his eyes. “My God, what did you do, Jeremy?”

 

He looked down at the body and back to her. Moving quick as a cat, he brought his face down to kiss her.

 

Tears welled up in her eyes. “I love you, too. But these are going to be some big repercussions, Jeremy. And I can't lose you. I just can't.”

 

His hands slid down her arms to take her hands. Jeremy pulled her toward the half open door. He was in the hall when the explosion sounded. Jeremy shoved her back into the cell. He pushed her all the way back to the wall, covering her body with his.

 

A man's voice came drifting down the hall. “Oh, my God...what the fuck have these things been doing here?”

 

Bella pushed against him and he wouldn't budge. People. There were people here. And from the sounds of it, they might be liberating rooms coming closer and closer to hers. Bella ducked under Jeremy's arm right before a man in full gear got to her door. She stepped between him and the men, her hands up.

 

“Please, don't hurt him. He's not like them.” She said.

 

“Ma'am, are you Bella McCobb?” The man asked through his mask.

 

Bella hadn't heard that name in so long. She nodded. “We've been trapped here for so long.”

 

Another man appeared beside the first and he automatically pointed his gun at them. “He's one of them!”

 

Jeremy let out a shriek over her shoulder. Bella reached back one hand to touch his side. “He's not like them. He's...he's only a pet to them. Please don't hurt him!”

 

“Step aside, Ms. McCobb.” The first man said, bringing his gun up.

 

“Look!” Bella pointed to the wolf man. “He killed that thing. You can't hurt him.”

 

“Stand aside, Ma'am. We're here to help you.” The second said.

 

The things in her stomach moved and Bella began laughing. She couldn't help it. “You're too fucking late to help anyone! How can you possibly help us?!”

 

Jeremy shrieked again and a shot rang out. Bella felt him sliding down the wall behind her before she could even tell what happened. He hit the floor and she sank with him.

 

“No...nononononono.” She sobbed.

 

Behind her, the second man raised a hand to his ear and nodded. “Captain says to empty the compound.”

 

“What? You don't mean – ” The other began.

 

Shots echoed everywhere. Bella never heard the one that signaled a bullet passing into her chest. It tore out her heart, scraped the top of her stomach, and lodged in Jeremy's quickly cooling body.

 

Bella sagged forward and it was over.

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
